L'espoir fait vivre
by yuki-604
Summary: On le sait tous, l'espoir fait vivre. Il nourrit les rêves et les fantasmes. Même quand on n'y croit plus, l'espoir est toujours là. Ce n'est pas Okabe Rintaro qui vous dira le contraire.


« L'espoir fait vivre ».

Qui n'a jamais entendu cette maxime, et approuvé en souriant, amusé par sa véracité ? En effet, nous vivons tous dans l'espoir : Celui d'une vie meilleure. On rêve de gagner au loto, d'avoir son diplôme, une promotion, de voir ses enfants grandir en bonne santé, d'avoir enfin un gouvernement fiable et efficace... Les vœux sont nombreux et varient selon les personnes. C'est l'espoir qui les animent. Certains souhaitent le changement alors que d'autres, conservateurs, espèrent que leur monde restera à jamais le même. Et tous ces gens vivent, car ils ne savent pas de quoi demain sera fait, le futur étant le domaine de tous les possibles. Car après tout, ''l'espoir fait vivre'', n'est-ce pas ?

Mais quand on sait de quoi est fait l'avenir, quand on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir ? J'ai désormais la réponse à cette question. Cette évidence s'est imposée avec moi avec force, et je sais que cette conviction restera à jamais gravée en moi : On espère quand même. Jamais je n'aurai tant compris le sens de cette citation, à quel point elle est véridique, que lors de ce jour maudit que je revis, encore et encore. Celle de la mort de Mayuri.

Même si j'ai déjà tout essayé pour la sauver, même si je suis parfaitement conscient que mes efforts désespérés ne servent à rien, je continue de tenter préserver sa vie. Elle est ma précieuse amie d'enfance, je ne _peux pas_ accepter qu'elle meure de cette façon. A cause de mes erreurs, mon imprudence, mon obstination, mon inconscience ! Alors, à chaque fois que le cœur de Mayuri cesse de battre, je retourne au labo, j'enfile la machine à saut temporel inventée par Christina, et reviens dans le passé. **Encore. Et encore. Et encore.** La finalité est toujours la même pourtant, quoi que je fasse, mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Pas tant qu'il reste une chance, même infime, de modifier ce futur dont je ne peux accepter l'issue fatale. Ce futur, cette _destinée_ est intolérable.

A nouveau je ressens cette sensation incongrue et indescriptible, cette douleur légère que provoque un saut dans le temps, encore je recommence cette folle course contre un destin inéluctable.

Encore une fois, j'entends mon amie prononcer cette petite phrase, sinistre prémonition de ce qui suit immanquablement :

« -Hein ? La montre de Mayuri ne marche plus. C'est bizarre ! On dirait que je viens de la casser... »

Puis sa mort. Encore.

Je ne suis même plus horrifié de sentir son corps refroidir, de voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux verts. Il ne reste que la lassitude, et une urgence à recommencer. **Encore. Et encore. Et encore. **Je sens bien que je me perds moi-même peu à peu dans ce cycle infernal. Ce combat vain me détruit. Les choses perdent de leur réalité autour de moi, la notion même de temps perds son sens. Les événements de cette funeste soirée n'en sont même plus insupportables. Cette lutte perpétuelle, la désillusion, l'horreur, et ce sentiment d'impuissance, plus intense à chaque nouvel échec, tout cela me ronge et annihile celui qui fut Okaba Rintaro, Houin Kyouma, le scientifique fou. Je le sais, et pourtant je continue. **Encore. Et encore. Et encore.**

Combien de fois suis-je revenu en arrière ? Combien de fois ai-je remonté le fil du temps, pour me retrouver finalement encore une fois à côté du corps sans vie de ma plus vieille amie ? Combien de fois l'ai-je vue mourir, de toutes les façons possibles, combien de fois ai-je hurlé son nom, combien de fois ai-je pleuré, seul dans l'obscurité et le silence du labo ? Je ne sais même plus. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter.

Encore une fois, je met le casque modifié, que j'exècre pourtant du plus profond de mon être : Il est, tout comme moi, incapable de sauver Mayuri. Pourtant, je l'installe sur mon crâne. **Encore. Et encore. Et encore.**

Après tout, peut-être n'ai-je pas encore tout essayé ? Peut-être y a t-il encore une solution, un détail qui m'aurai jusque là échappé ?

Alors je reviens en arrière. **Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.**

Parce que l'espoir fait vivre.


End file.
